ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shark Tale 3
Shark Tale 3 is to be an upcoming 3D animated film where Shark Tale 2 had left off. It stars the returning voice talents from Will Smith, Renée Zellweger, Jack Black, Angelina Jolie, Martin Scorsese, Robert De Niro, Vincent Pastore, Doug E. Doug, Ziggy Marley, Dominic Chianese, Lenny Venito, David Soren, Katie Couric, David P. Smith, Wanda Sykes, Emily Blunt, Zach Galifianakis, Aiden Lewandowski, Andy Richter, Elizabeth Banks, Kevin Spacey, Bill Hader, Glenn Close, Owen Wilson, Amy Poehler, Steve Martin, Ben Stiller, Jennifer Aniston, Mandy Moore, Noah Schnaap, William Wunsch, Connor Corum, Francesca Capaldi, Owen Vaccaro, Scarlett Estevez and Jeremy Irons. Plot Summary Right after Lenny and Crystal got married to 1 another and had little twin vegetarian shark pups named Sheldon and Sheena, then later defeated Grusella and her barracuda army, an evil electric Eel named Master Volt arrives in Southside Reef and Don Lino tries to defeat him, but he's killed instantly by an electric attack which leaves Lenny in grief and depression. At Don Lino's funeral service and ceremony, Lenny speaks about his father during his eulogy and he tells them that he's a skilled entertainer and wrote a super good song that he hired the entire reef to sing about. At Don Lino's wake, Mildred, Crystal, Sheldon, Sheena, George, Mona, Maria and Henry are about to offer Lenny some noodle kelp soup, but Lenny doesn't feel much up to noodle kelp soup right now and Sheena tells him that he wears that little plastic spoon around himself. Voice Cast Members * Will Smith as Oscar (voice) * Renée Zellweger as Angie (voice) * Jack Black as Lenny (voice) * Angelina Jolie as Lola, Reuben's wife (voice) * Martin Scorsese as Sykes (voice) * Robert De Niro as Don Edward Lino (voice) * Vincent Pastore as Luca (voice) * Doug E. Doug as Bernie (voice) * Ziggy Marley as Ernie (voice) * Dominic Chianese as Don Ira Feinberg (voice, replacing the late Peter Falk respectively) * Lenny Venito as Giuseppe (voice) * David Soren as Horace the Shrimp (voice) * Katie Couric as Katie Current (voice) * David P. Smith as Crazy Joe (voice) * Shelly Morrison as Mrs. Sanchez (voice) * Wanda Sykes as Mildred (voice) * Emily Blunt as Maria, Crystal's sister (voice) * Albert Brooks as Boris, Maria's husband (voice) * Zach Galifianakis as Reuben, Lola's husband (voice) * Aiden Lewandowski as Stuart, Lola and Reuben's son (voice) * Andy Richter as Kevin the Lobster (voice) * Elizabeth Banks as Mona, Crystal's mother and Lenny's mother in law (voice) * Kevin Spacey as George, Crystal's father and Lenny's father in law (voice) * Owen Wilson as Officer Gillerson (voice) * Steve Martin as Mayor Gills (voice) * Ben Stiller as Officer Waves (voice) * Jennifer Aniston as Crystal, Lenny's wife, Sheldon and Sheena's mother and Don Lino and Mildred's daughter in law (voice) * Mandy Moore as Katrina, Crystal's lover for life (voice) * Amy Poehler as Nurse Scales (voice) * Alec Baldwin as Benjamin the Starfish (voice) * Noah Schnaap as Felix, Oscar and Angie's 1st son (voice) * William Wunsch as Dennis, Oscar and Angie's 2nd son (voice) * Connor Corum as Lucas, Oscar and Angie's 3rd son (voice) * Francesca Capaldi as Katherine, Oscar and Angie's daughter (voice) * Owen Vaccaro as Sheldon, Lenny and Crystal's twin son (voice) * Scarlett Estevez as Sheena, Lenny and Crystal's twin daughter (voice) * Jeremy Irons as Master Volt, the most terrifying electric eel (voice) * Nathan Lane as Zippy, an electric eel (voice) * Mel Gibson as Zappy, an electric eel (voice) Quotes Lenny: “Volt, knock it off, stop, you’re not gonna kill any of us, stop! (Lenny sees Mildred swimming right towards Master Volt.) Ma, no!” (Mildred gently pushes Lenny outta the way and is later killed by Master Volt.) Lenny: (to Master Volt, right after his mother was killed off the way his brother, Frankie was) “No, Volt, get away from her, go on, get outta here, get away!” Later, at Mildred's funeral service and ceremony. Oscar, Angie, Felix, Dennis, Katherine, Lola, Reuben, Stuart, Crystal, Mildred, Sheldon, Sheena, George, Mona, Boris, Maria, Leonardo, Sykes, Luca, Bernie, Ernie, Giuseppe and Don Feinberg are there while Lenny is at the podium. Lenny: "I'm terribly sorry, Ma, I really am, but I'm still ready to get my revenge on Master Volt and his electric eel army." Transcripts ''Shark Tale 3'' teaser trailer transcript ''Shark Tale 3'' television spots ''Shark Tale 3'' trailer transcript ''Shark Tale 3'' transcript Category:Shark Tale Category:Sequels